


I am not your pin cushion, stop shooting me!

by Miss_Smoak



Series: Shooting me really isn't an efficient training technique [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Smoak/pseuds/Miss_Smoak
Summary: Barry Allen goes to Star City for a training session with Oliver Queen.





	I am not your pin cushion, stop shooting me!

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story ever, please bear (Barr- haha) with me.  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for story lines, feedback, spelling corrections, love letters, etc.

Barry found himself in the Star City train station. _“If the train leaves in time, I might still make it to GoT tonight. DON’T START WITHOUT ME, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I CAN OUTRUN YOU! Love, Barry”._ He hit the send button and the message was off to Iris with a whooshing sound.

Of course, the geeky CSI loved the show, and he wouldn’t want to miss the new episode for the world, but he felt a subtle gnaw in his stomach, hinting at something so vague Barry couldn’t possibly put his finger on. For some reason, he felt like taking the train today. Okay, it took him nine hours longer than it would have normally taken him, but he was depleted from his training sessions with Oliver, especially after discovering that Cisco had forgotten to pack more than 5 energy bars for an entire week. The two and a half hours’ parkour rooftop run followed by 4 arrows that had planted themselves in Barry’s back today, as if he had a bullseye painted on his suit, had been too much. His body healed in no time, so that would have been no problem, but still, he wanted to sit and relax in a train wagon, looking at the skylines of the cities passing by slowly instead of seeing them in a blur when he rushed through half the state, and reminisce about the past week.

Maybe it was the fatigue caused by an intensive training week, maybe it was the feeling of nostalgia of taking the train for the first time since he gained his powers, or maybe it had something to do with what happened with Oliver and Felicity. Not that anything bad had happened, but something was off. Barry may have been the fastest man alive, but when it came to understanding emotions or sensing when something was hiding something from him, he might be in need of an additional superpower, and yet, he knew something was wrong.

When he first arrived in Oliver’s lair, everything seemed alright. He was warmly welcomed by Felicity and Diggle, and Oliver decided that is was not the time for being social (which was fine by Barry, because let’s face it, he could be a socially awkward geek sometimes) and decided to greet his younger friend with an arrow or five (which was less fine by Barry). And so, two trainings started: Barry’s planned intensive agility training, and Barry’s even more intensive yet unplanned training for a career as a pin cushion. As the week progressed, Felicity became more and more certain of her nursing skills (she even purchased legit rubbing alcohol to disinfect Barry’s wounds instead of using some vodka she found upstairs in the Verdant), and Oliver seemed to drop his tough-guy-mask every now and then.

On the fifth evening of Barry’s stay, he and Oliver decided to call it a night after Felicity had received a phone call by Cisco who was having a tantrum after seeing the damage stats Barry’s suit had sent him. When Thea came by, she invited Barry along with team Arrow to join a party at the Verdant. Barry, oblivious to all mentions of Thea being a skilled fighter, scoffed and decided to go to bed early. Five minutes later, he was met by a blasting DJ set when he entered the Verdant with a searing pain in his left arm. _“Thank god for speed healing”_ , he thought. Thea, overly pleased with herself for being able to convince (force) Barry into coming to the party, came over with a tray filled with vodka shots. _“Za zdarovye”_ , Oliver yelled with a horrible Russian accent, and as everyone was still emptying their drinks, he was already ordering a second round. Now, Oliver may have been trained in downing vodka’s, but Barry was simply immune to alcohol. After the seventh or so round, Oliver started acting funny. Not funny-funny as in making jokes, which is even for an intoxicated Oliver an entirely unknown concept, but funny because he started to dance. He yelled something that sounded as _“Hey Flashy-flash, come dance with me”,_ threw an imaginary lasso to Barry and acted as if he pulled him closer. Barry, who cringed with embarrassment, decided to just rush to the exit -trying so hard not to speed-run- and went out for some fresh air.

After a few minutes, Oliver’s head popped out of the door and yelled something that sounded like _“Barr missedyou why’dleave”_. He still looked handsome, Barry could not deny that, which made his irritation ease away and making him feel slightly flattered that he was being missed, flushing his cheeks the lightest shade of red. Oliver stumbled into his direction, staring with his radiant blue eyes into his own. _“You know I really wanted to dance with you”_ , he muttered, placing his hand on Barry’s cheekbone. _“Hey guys, isn’t it time you came back inside? Thea’s buying another round”_ , Felicity suddenly yelled. As she and Oliver went back inside, Barry yelled _"See you tomorrow"_ , checked whether no one could be seen around, and sped to Oliver’s mansion to get some good night’s rest, or at the very least, the time to think about WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED EARLIER. “ _Oliver acted strange, maybe he wanted to observe my dance moves to see how I alcohol affects my reflexes. Yeah, that must be it. Not him flirting with me, because, yeah, I mean, Oliver’s dated tons of women, only women, and I like women, not that I have dated them, any of them, but yeah, he was just checking my reflexes. God I need to sleep”_ , Barry thought by himself when he was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling.

An hour and a half later, footsteps in the hallway woke him up, one pair stopping at his door. He was sure of that, as the light from the hallway could be seen from under the crack of his bedroom door, and two feet were blocking the light from falling onto his duvet. Barry did not know what to make from it, but gathered that someone was just feeling not well from one too many drinks, and just went back to sleep.

The next morning, he overheard some argument between Felicity and Oliver, which abruptly ended when he heard a shoe being thrown against the door and Oliver yelling _“If you can’t bring me aspirin or your apologies for last night, just let me get back to sleep”_. _“D’you get into a fight with Oliver last night?”_ , Barry subtly asked. _“Uh, no, no. I don’t know what he’s talking about by the way wanna get dinner? Thea has prepared five stacks of waffles for you and your infamous appetite”_ , she answered very hastily, obviously trying to change the subject. Barry, still not a morning person, not even a noon person, decided to let it be and get downstairs for breakfast, as he was starving and was in dire need of a double espresso.


End file.
